Ghost of a Chance
by Jclimactic
Summary: Beckett has big plans for her evening and weekend off; plans involving her being alone with her boyfriend. Castle too has big plans for the evening. [I tried very hard to skirt a strong-T with this, but it's M because I think I failed rather spectacularly.]


_**Dedication: This story is dedicated to one particular individual, and the evil twin sidekick. I will leave their modesty intact and reputations unsullied by not naming them here; allowing them to reman free of the degradation of being in even tangentially associated with me and my writing.**_

**Disclaimer: Yeah right. I don't own Castle.**

**A/N: I accept it, I deserve it. Sometimes we must endure our punishment, grit out teeth and bear it. Sometimes though the punishment is of such character that we find ourselves hoarse after calling "More! More!" one too many times. This is one such occasion; I owed, I'm paying, but all-in-all I'm pretty much okay with it this time :-)**

**Beta Note: This one has been beta-ed; thanks to _elizabeth . bynog_.**

C*B*C*B*C*B*C*B*C*B*C*B*C

_Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,  
Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore—  
While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,  
As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door—  
"'Tis some visitor," I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door—  
Only this and nothing more."_

C*B*C*B*C*B*C*B*C*B*C*B*C

Kate felt her eyes begin to roll back in her head, neck arching back, spine bowing upwards. His hands were finally on her skin and she'd been anticipating it all day.

She couldn't help the moan that launched itself from deep within her, heart crying out to him, "Rick..."

He murmured into the skin of her neck, "Kate.." even as his fingers ghosted up her ribs.

The day had been so frustrating; the culmination of a period of so much time together, but trapped in the confines of the case. They'd finally cracked it earlier that day, gotten a confession, and turned the culprit over to central booking; all that had been left for the day had been paperwork. To just bide time until the shift was over, pray for no body drop, and look forward to a weekend of releasing all her pent up frustrations.

She'd hatched plans for the evening early, started to lay the ground work throughout the day; a touch here, a look there, by the time they were done for the day he'd be putty in her hands. Well not all of him, parts of him needed to be non-putty for her evening to work out as planned. The rest of him would be putty though, a nice flexible putty Castle that she could bend into whatever shape she wanted and go to town. The recipe for a fine weekend.

On most paperwork days Castle would make himself scarce, but not today. At first Kate had thought it was going to work out even better than she'd hoped; more time at the precinct, more time to puttify him. He'd stayed mostly sitting in his chair beside her desk, but with a few more forays to talk to Ryan and Esposito than normal. Even their interaction was odd, not the normal jovial banter; instead all big smiles, laughter and high fives. And explosions noises, with hand gestures.

Kate had made the most of Castle's presence anyway, drinking the coffee he made for her, running her fingers softly along his wrist while smiling discretely at him. All too often on this day such a touch, attempted sly intimate caress, was greeted by him giving her fingers a firm squeeze and then his wandering back over to the guys desks'. It was so frustrating, the ghost of a touch normally had his eyes locking with hers, hints of _later_ and _more_ threaded into them. She was starting to feel a need for his eyes to stare into hers, so she hatched an addendum to the plan.

She so enjoyed it when he stared at her, not that she'd admit it, but his eyes on her always gave her a warm feeling. On occasions when she'd been particularly frazzled by a day or week those gazes resulted in more of a tingle than simple warmth. Today was one of those days, it was one of those days on steroids; the kind a guy would take if he was trying to win Mr. Universe and the Tour de France in the same week. Not the normal tingling feeling, this time it was bigger than life and was lasting longer too.

He wasn't staring though, or not at her. Instead when he did dignify his chair, and her desk, with his presence he spent the time staring off into space, head making little bobbing movements, arms twitching. It was like watching a dog dream, except Castle wasn't making the little whimper and whine sound effects. Yet. He would be later if she had her say; him twitching and whimpering were definitely part of the plan.

Right now though, she wanted to be stared at, so she twisted slightly in her chair, shoulder and chest pointed a little more towards him. Nothing. Still gazing off somewhere else. A quick glance gave her the all-clear and she popped the top two buttons on her blouse. His head immediately snapped to face her then, eye drifting from freshly revealed skin to meet her green ones with his blue. The grin lasted a few seconds, his attention perhaps 30 more, and then he was mentally off in Neverland again, where he didn't have to grow up. The short glance though, it had indeed given a temporary fix; she felt that warmth and tingle, would need more later. There was no question, she was a Castle junky, but it really wasn't new news.

It was really starting to feel like he was playing hard to get. But they both knew he wasn't, not for her, even if she occasionally had to get physical about it instead of dropping hints; she could get him anytime she pleased. She had some getting time planned for later, some physical too. Might even play catch and release, so she could get him over and over again. It was only fair, would appeal to his literary mind. The White Whale always got away, only to be harpooned and temporarily captured once again; she was quite happy to divide responsibilities, she'd reel him in, he could do the harpooning.

Eventually her struggles to focus his attention had taken a toll on her patience though, and she'd confronted him, "What are you so distracted about?"

The way he'd responded had set her heart to beating double time, a broad grin, a twinkle in his eyes, and the power of his words, "Just looking forward to tonight!"

Even now, head thrown back, basking in the feel of him touching and caressing her she remembered the tingle that had run through her at those words, an intense one, that when it had finally run it's course had left evidence behind. A powerful feeling it had been, but in comparison to now? There was none. His hand was still slowly moving over her ribs, his thumb just weeping over soft patches of skin. It was her turn now, she'd jumped the gun a little earlier but now it was time for him to deliver; a full body shiver ran head to toe as she welcomed the thought, and embraced the love in his every touch.

When they'd arrived home Kate has wasted no time, pushing him into the loft ahead of her and immediately stripping off his jacket and leaving it in a jumbled pile on the floor just inside the door. She'd propelled him across the den and into his office, forced him into his desk chair and pulled his pants down to his ankles before he'd really caught up with what was going on. He'd been looking forward to tonight? So had she, and she gave him a very special welcome to the weekend treat to kick off festivities.

Right after that he'd hauled them their feet, muscled her into the bedroom and stripped her naked, not carefully undressed her; no, it was definitely a stripping, clothing pulled off in a hurry, there'd even been a few ripping noises. She'd grinned at those; yeah she could definitely get him

He'd tumbled them both into bed then, all soft kisses and touches. The aftermath of the first release was fading away when she decided it was time to do some catching again, this time him catching her.

That's where they were now, his hands on her skin; alternating slow gentle caresses with firm grasps and pinches. It had been going on a while before the nibbles and soft bites joined the arsenal of weaponry he had brought to bear against her. Not long after that he had her squirming beneath his every touch, eyes closed, mumbling only partly verbalized endearments to him, encouraging every exquisite feeling he brought forth in her.

They both heard: a tapping on a door.

Her eyes snapped open to meet his, "Ignore it. Don't stop. Don't you dare stop."

He didn't.

The noise came again, louder now: a rapping on a door.

He didn't even slow down.

Kate couldn't have done anything, she was writhing molten mess of need beneath him now, nothing but pants, muscle spasms, twitches, and wide eyes staring into his.

Again it came, louder still: Bang! Bang! Bang! With accompanying voices this time, "Bro! Wake up! Let us in man! Call of Duty! Ghosts! We got it!"

She felt his hand motion and pressure ease up a little and mewled in protest, struggling to speak, "Please! Don't stop. Please!"

Bang! Bang! Bang!

"Kate, I forgot that we invited them over tonight."

Kate shook her head into the pillow, denial in every motion. She arched her body a little more to maintain the pressure of his hands on her perspiration covered skin; this was what she was planning tonight, not a friends' get together.

Bang! Bang! Bang! "Dude! Come on!"

She was losing his touch again, felt him ease away just slightly, "I have to open the door Kate, or they'll be banging all night."

She growled as his hand finally left her wanting, needing, shaking all over, "There's supposed to be banging all night Castle! Just the two..."

He was gone from her, now standing by the side of the bed and looking down at her, "Sorry Kate."

Sorry Kate? That was all he had to say? Sorry? She was wound so tightly one pluck and she felt she would explode. "You leave me here like this Castle and I will shoot you."

He was pulling on a robe as he walked to the bedroom door, facing her one last time before he left the room, "We invited them over tonight Kate. I forgot when we got home! You little minx! You distracted me, blew my mind clean away as soon as we got in the door."

Then he left her there, flushed and needy, squirming and pressing her thighs together. Her eyes narrowed, was he still playing hard to get? Possibly. Possibly this was all a game to him, especially since he'd already had his first welcome to the weekend treat. He was teasing her, she could see it now; playing hard to get, pushing her so that when her turn came it'd be that much more explosive. She grinned ferally to herself, yes, that must be it, the only explanation that made sense. The problem for Castle was she wanted her treat right now! Hard to get? Ha! She'd show him how easy he was!

C*B*C*B*C*B*C*B*C*B*C*B*C

Castle hurried across the den to the front door, which was still being rattled by pounding fists. There actually seemed to be some sort of rhythm to it now rather than simply an irritated thumping.

Pulling it open he was greeted by Ryan and Esposito, who were looking at each other and apparently having some kind of conversation while waling on his door. They both had their fists raised and he actually had to duck back from a blow before they realized the door was now open.

The boy looked him up and down, taking in the full length fluffy white winter robe, and were both unsuccessful at fighting to keep smirks off of their faces.

Ryan couldn't resist making a comment even as Espo started pushing past Castle into the loft, "Dude you take a nap? Saving your strength or something? It's a video game you know? No actual chasing perps."

Castle shook his head, "No, no nap or..."

Epso interrupted him from behind, "Err.. Bro? We interrupt something?"

Spinning around Castle saw him looking back and forth between the robe he was wearing and the haphazardly discarded jacket laying on the floor just a few feet from the front door.

He was frozen.

"Yes guys, you did." Beckett was stood in her own full length robe, covered from neck to ankles in fuzzy white fluff. Castle thought she looked absolutely adorable, at least until he met he gaze and she narrowed her eyes sharply at him. Then she scrunched up her nose and sniffed at him. She appeared irritated. Hopefully the guys would think so too, and conclude that was the reason for her flushed complexion.

"So if you guys could show yourselves out, Castle was just giving me a nice relaxing massage after the crap week we've had."

Ryan muttered, "I bet he was." Apparently it wasn't very quiet though.

Beckett heard, and she bit out a retort, "What?"

Esposito was already crouched down in front of the Xbox, loading the game disk and clearly a little distracted by his eagerness to get started. "Sorry Beckett, we've been planning this for weeks, you even gave our boy here the thumbs up to have it here. Guys night, bros before hos."

You could hear pin drop, Castle was pretty sure that both he and Ryan had actually stopped breathing to avoid even the possibly of drawing the wrath of Beckett upon them. It's not like she was a T-Rex, her arms and reach were too long; but motion now would be a ridiculously foolhardy idea. Sure they were planning on playing Call of Duty, and definitely an unwritten rule for them was to never leave a man behind. Right now though, they could have been under oath, thumbscrews, rack or even the iron maiden; the answer would have been the same: no I have never heard of anyone named Javier Esposito.

Castle had already mentally drawn up three quick scenarios for body disposal before she spoke. Ice cold was not the tone you ever wanted hear from Beckett, "What did you say Detective Esposito?"

Espo looked up from inserting the disk, seeing both Ryan and Castle frozen stock still he frowned, seemingly reprocessing recent events before releasing a death defying smirk, "Just a saying Beckett. We're gonna play. You want in? You wanna play too? I'm sure Castle wouldn't mind if you played with him." His smirk had just gotten bigger.

The disapproving look on her face wasn't one that said 'you are going to die immediately' so everyone breathed a bit of a sigh on relief. Castle was trying to look everywhere but at her, though once his eyes caught hers it was as if he couldn't look away, he was hypnotized.

She winked at him, "Yeah, I wanted to play." Then walked back into the bedroom.

Espo's face still had its smirk, and Ryan was suppressing a low chuckle now, "Yeah, dude, I think she still wants to play."

Castle was truly torn, at least that's what he told himself later, torn between a guys night of gaming that had been planned for weeks and his undoubtably now naked girlfriend in the bedroom.

He took a step towards where he knew she was waiting, instructions for them to leave on the tip of his tongue; then it was all over. The speakers started blaring out the soundtrack, the screen started running video segments from game play, the sound of suppressed gunfire rang through the loft, and front and center the menu begged of him: [New Game]? It was staring him in the face, weeks of anticipation, planning, need, all came rushing back; there wasn't any fighting it anymore.

"Popcorn?"

Espo had just slumped down into one of the comfy chairs, "Seriously? Of course popcorn. We got beer, chips, nuts, I know you have the hard stuff around here somewhere. Pizza later. This is an all nighter Castle!"

Ryan was already clearing the coffee table, shifting magazines off and putting six packs on. The controllers were pulled out from their hiding place beside the console too. Things were progressing apace, time to catch up.

Castle considered himself traditional in a lot of ways, and absolutely didn't hold with microwave popcorn. He had a manual, cast iron, hand cranked model and artisan kernels to go with it. It took effort, a real investment in time, a slow careful approach to twirling the handle in delicate little circles to get the result desired, but the pop when it happened was worth it.

He was holding the lid down and slowly turning the crank, holding it just by his fingertips, twist after twist when the arms reached around him. He twitched at first before realizing it was Kate. Of course it was Kate, who else would be wrapping their arms around him now? Ryan? He shivered at the thought. Apparently Kate took that as encouragement, slipping her hands beneath the fuzzy white cotton to touch skin.

Her lips were close against his ear as she whispered to him, "I'd like some pop Rick, less of the corn though."

Kate slipped both hands into the robe, forcing him to release the popcorn maker with one in order to hold the front of the robe closed. She was nibbling on his ear with her lips as she continued a one-sided conversation.

"Get rid of them Rick." Nibble. "I'm calling you to duty." Nibble. "Bedroom duty." Nibble. "Now."

She wanted to play kittenish? He was kitten. He shuddered again, regretting the thought as soon as he had it. Not the thought behind the thought, but still. Kate though, well a second shudder within minutes? She probably thought she was getting to him.

He partly turned and reached around to pull her quickly in front of him, trapping her tightly between his body and the cooktop. He slid his hand into her robe, fingers resting against the bare skin of her stomach, which he felt clench and quiver in response. She was the one holding her robe closed now, both hands gripping it tightly.

Rick was quite pleased with himself, though clearly a resistant Kate would have been more troublesome.

He whispers in her ears, allowing his warm breath to flow across her skin, "You're not a fighter tonight are you Kate?"

A shake of her head was the only response. Not a fighter tonight, no she wanted to be something else. He held her against him as he worked the handle in a slow, methodical motion.

His lips were actually touching her now, "You know how this works don't you Kate?"

A nod.

Rick licked his lips, every word now moving his moistened lips softly against her sensitive flesh, "I twirl to my heart's content, and inside, the hard little kernels, all slick and buttery are swirled all around and stirred up."

Deeper breathing now.

He could feel it starting to happen, little vibrations transferred through his fingers; this little story was reaching its end. "Everything gets hotter and hotter, and then..."

_Pop! Pop! Popopopop!_

He released her, backing away with the popcorn maker in hand as it still let out noisy exclamations, "It's ready guys!"

It took a few seconds before Kate turned around to face him, cheeks pink, eyes shooting daggers at him.

"It's not the only thing that's ready Castle."

Not so kittenish anymore. "Always best to leave some unpopped kernels Kate, don't want anything to burn up."

Castle carried the popcorn, dumped into a clean bowl, over to the coffee table. He was greeted with some disapproving noises as he started to sit down.

"Dude!" "Bro!" "No!" "Seriously?" "Castle dude, go put on some clothes!"

Yes. Clothes would probably be good. He rushed into the bedroom, not too distracted to miss the pitter patter sound of bare feet rushing in behind him. Nor did he miss the sound of the door clicking closed.

C*B*C*B*C*B*C*B*C*B*C*B*C

Kate felt hot. Flushed. No doubt it was from being pressed up again the cooktop. No doubt. The irritating man could have nothing to do with it. She rushed into the bedroom behind him, closing the door and clicking the lock. He was just taking off his robe and she took the opportunity. She quickly dropped her own robe behind her, shoved him firmly onto the bed with a two handed push, and leapt.

There was immediate problem: he wasn't cooperating with this part of her plan either. He wriggled. She grabbed. He waggled. She grappled. He squirmed. She liked that, hoped he'd do it again. He didn't.

What they had was clearly a major failure to communicate; she had at some point not emphatically let him know a key point: she was a trained fighter. He wasn't.

They were wrestling, they rolled; Kate allowing him to push her onto her back, to open her thighs around him. He was grinning, the poor fool; he thought he was winning their tussle.

Then she had him. Legs up around his head and neck, arm pressed tightly between her legs and firmly held across her abdomen. Triangle choke. He wasn't going anywhere or doing anything she didn't let him now.

She controlled his arm with one of hers, and threaded the fingers of her free hand through his hair, tugging it gently towards her lower body, "All I have to do is push your head down into me Rick, kind of where I'd like it to go anyway. But if I do you'll pass out and I want you conscious for the next stage."

He just stared and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Are you going to be a good boy?"

A waggle of the eyebrows was her only warning.

"Castle!"

She was writhing now, couldn't stop herself from thrashing about with his head between her legs.

"Castle!" It was a shriek more than anything.

Muffled voices called out from the other room: "Keep it down in there!" "You have company!"

She'd had to let go of his arm, now both were free to touch her.

There were tears forming in her eyes.

"Stop it! Stop it!"

Her legs thrashed free from around his head, splaying out and her heels kicking into the mattress.

She'd unintentionally set him free and he took the opportunity presented, withdrawing from the field of battle the bed had become and backing up to the dresser.

He was laughing at her.

She was irritated. Again.

Frustrated. Again.

Kate was looking over at him as he laughed, reviewing the events of the last few moments. Tickling was certainly an unconventional escape tactic from a triangle choke. It has worked though. Not that she'd ever try it if she was trapped in such a way, it would be embarrassing.

Plus it only worked because he knew her weak spots and she was naked. She'd been really looking forward to being naked with him, but it wasn't happening. Again.

He wasn't even naked now, he'd put on some sweats and a t-shirt.

"Game time Kate. Have to play."

He waved as he left, closing the door behind himself.

C*B*C*B*C*B*C*B*C*B*C*B*C

Castle settled into the sofa, at the far end from Ryan, lounging loosely against the arm and picking up the controller.

Glances were shared, and eventually Ryan couldn't stay silent anymore, "Umm, dude, for future reference your bedroom isn't sound proofed."

Castle grabbed a beer, took a big swig, and settled back, "Enough talking, we've been waiting months to play this. It's game time."

They settled in for some serious work, sound suppressed weapons making softer noises echo through the loft, not the cracking sounds they were used to from service weapons. There was a lot of sneaking around, subtle slow movements; occasionally interrupted by moments of panic and yelling when one of them was spotted.

Ryan was running, "Guys! He's right behind me!"

"To the right bro! Round that building, we're gonna pincer him."

"Set and waiting! Bring him to me!"

Ryan was thrashing his arms as his avatar hurtled around the building towards his compadres. Not that the waving helped with his escape, but Castle thought it at least looked enthusiastic. "Get him off! Get him off!"

Hands dropped onto Castle's shoulders from behind, whispers of breath, lips and voice stroking his ear, "I'm trying Rick."

_Pfft! Pfft!_

Ryan almost jumped out of his seat, "Castle! What'd you shoot me for dude?"

Twitching his head in Kate's direction, he plead temporary diminished capacity, "I was distracted."

The guys both glared at Kate as she stood up, glaring right back, "What!? I didn't pull the trigger."

Castle wasn't really paying complete attention, not after just shooting Ryan by mistake, he was focused on carefully backing his avatar away from the scene of the crime, "Nope. She hasn't had her trigger pulled all night."

_Thwap!_

Espo was actually trying to play referee, "Hey now! Only video game violence allowed, no beating on our boy!"

Ryan couldn't resist needling her, "Still got an itchy trigger finger Beckett?"

Castle on the other hand was trying to straighten his hair from when she had mussed it with the head slap, "She's got an itch alright."

_Thwap!_

"No time for scratching itches. Ryan's back. Game on!"

Rick tipped his head back, looking up at Kate, noticing that she'd slipped back into the fluffy robe, "Come sit down with us Kate. Please."

She appeared to hesitate for a moment, clearly considering leaving _him_ hanging this time. He was grateful when she didn't, instead walking around the sofa and lowering herself between him and the arm. He hadn't left much room, so it required some squirming of her own. When settled she was pressed firmly against him, one arm wrapped around his waist and her head on his shoulder.

He turned his head to murmur into her hair, "Hi Kate."

She burrowed into him a little more, "Hi Rick. I'm still irritated at you."

He nodded, "Yeah I figured." He knew it, but it was game night.

She buried her head into him, so close her lips were against his ear as she spoke, "Whenever you get rid of them we can head back to the bedroom Rick."

"But Kate..."

"Don't but me anything. Take me back there and I promise you ice cubes."

"Will you two stop whispering over there? Castle! Focus on the game man."

The game was back on, running, or rather crawling along, they were talking to each other in code, but trying to have conversations at the same time.

Ryan was having better luck this time, so far safe from the vagaries of friendly fire, "You know we finagled this weekend off with Gates months ago right? Planned it way ahead. Preordered the game for pick up, the works."

Esposito lifted a beer to Castle, "Our boy here offered the loft, cleared it with you and everything."

"I did. Weeks ago, reminded you Tuesday."

She gave him a one armed hug, "I forgot."

"I know. I should have reminded you this morning."

"I had other things on my mind today."

"Yeah we know!" "Still here!"

Kate shifted even further into him, almost hiding from the others, "Shut up guys!"

Esposito was distracted by the game, one he'd obviously been dying to play given how focused he was one it, it didn't stop him talking though, "You know what it's like Beckett? Delayed gratification? This game has been sitting on the table by my front door since Tuesday. Every time I walked in or out of my door this week it was there looking at me. Staring me down. Daring me to open it. But we had this night planned for months so I didn't give in. The case was bad enough, but this week has been extra hellish for me, for all of us. You know what it's like to want something so bad, to be able to see it but not to touch? Looky but no touchy?"

There was no way Esposito could see her eyes, but Rick could, and she rolled them at him, "Trust me Espo, I know exactly how that feels right now."

Castle nudged her in the ribs, "Me too! Had that feeling for years!"

_Pfft! Pfft!_

"Guys! Focus, firefight here."

_Pfft! Pfftfftffft! Pfft!_

There was a fine red mist now, where the head of Castle's avatar had been moments before.

"Bro! Man down! Man down!"

Castle had thrown up his arms in frustration, allowing Kate room to snuggle closer, "Avenge me!"

Ryan displayed impressive manual aptitude, handling the shooting with one hand, and his beer with the other. "Dude! We got him. He's going down!"

Rick had dropped his arm back down after his meta-self had been avenged, wrapping one tight around his girlfriend, "Hmm. Bet you'd like to be the one saying that. Right Kate?"

Ryan almost choked on his beer.

Espo quickly changed topic before Castle could say anything else wildly inappropriate, "Sure you don't want to play Beckett? We have an extra controller."

She was shaking her head into Castle's shoulder, "No thanks, I don't want to play with you guys."

"You'd rather play alone Kate?"

"No, I just..."

He couldn't help it, the words had to be said. "Play with yourself?"

There was some vigorous shifting and shoving as she jerked up from her semi-trapped position on the sofa, robe held securely, tightly about her like armor now, "What!?"

"You think I don't know about your pink friend?"

Her face was flushed bright red, voice hissing at him, "Castle!"

"What? We're all mature adults here. Right guys?"

Silence.

He was pretty sure he could see a tumble weed roll by as Kate marched off again to the bedroom.

C*B*C*B*C*B*C*B*C*B*C*B*C

Kate was willing to acknowledge that she'd forgotten about the guys' plans for tonight. She really had forgotten, he had asked; it didn't help right now though. Even though she'd given it the okay, it really didn't help with how she was feeling right now. Tense and taut in places she wanted to feel relaxed and loose.

Then he'd embarrassed her in front the guys, he was due some comeuppance. She knew how to loosen her self up, relax, have a little fun of her own.

She gotten it to add a little variety, only occasionally, most of the time she liked the manual approach; but at other times there was just something about the nature of an battery driven model.

Grabbing it from it's resting place Kate grinned to herself; this was so going to be worth it, worth the looks she'd get later too. She slipped back into the bedroom, and firmly pressed herself up against the door. She wanted Rick to hear every moment of this, to wonder what he was missing, turning her down for a guys' night of gaming.

Slipping it into position between her lips, she clicked it on and almost giggled at the delicious feeling, rolling her head to listen through the door. Kate could immediately tell they'd heard the buzzing noise, the voices were muffled, but audible.

"Woah!" "No way!" "What is she doing!?"

She let out a loud hum, just to add atmosphere, she was putting on a show, no reason to hold back.

"Dude, is she?" "She wouldn't!" "Kate! They can hear!"

She started to make the appropriate circling motions, continuing to hum a tune, even as the electric buzzing did its work. It felt good, made her feel shiny.

C*B*C*B*C*B*C*B*C*B*C*B*C

Castle was having a hard time convincing the guys that whatever she was doing in the bedroom had to be completely innocuous. They didn't seem to be buying the explanation. Worse yet, they'd had to pause the game, all far too distracted.

"Dude, we could hear the buzzing in here! Right after you made that comment too!"

"Ryan there is no way she would do that with you here!"

"So she does it with you here?"

"No! She doesn't need it... Just No!"

"Bro, she's been trying to get you into the bedroom all night, maybe she just ran out of patience."

"Guys! Just shut up about it already."

"Seriously? The buzzing is still going Castle! How are we supposed to focus!"

The bedroom door finally opened and Kate walked out, all three of them immediately staring at her as she moved towards the kitchen.

"Wha?"

Her speech was mangled by the electric toothbrush protruding from her mouth, a tiny touch of toothpaste at the corner of her lips. She was laughing at them, not out loud with a mouthful of toothpaste, but with her eyes and a smile.

"Nee'd to 'rush 'y 'eeth."

Castle promptly stood, and started to follow her as she meandered the rest of the way to the kitchen, still humming to herself.

"Gentlemen, excuse me for a moment. I need to discuss something with Beckett. Eyes forward please."

Rick walked quickly up behind her and wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her toward him, her back to his chest as he whispered in her ear.

"You enjoyed that?"

"Wha?"

He reached around and slowly pulled the still buzzing toothbrush from her mouth, leaving her to speak clearly.

"What? I was just playing Rick. Like you told me too. With myself."

"Ok, ok, we can play."

Rick lowered his hand, dropping the electric toothbrush into the pocket of her robe and sliding his hand into join it, the other hand making a lonely excursion to the opposite empty pocket. He held her tightly, hands in pockets of her robe, pulling her body back firmly into his.

She spoke in a very soft voice, clearly trying to keep this little part of the evening private, "Rick..."

He hesitated before responding, wanting to let the sound of his name, from her lips permeate the air surrounding them, "Yes Kate?"

"The toothbrush is still going."

"I know. I can feel it buzzing."

She was squirming a little in his arms, "So can I Rick."

"I know you can."

There was a little bit more than simple squirming going on now, "Are you going to let me go?

"Do you want me to let you go?"

A vigorous shake of the head was her response.

"I have a game to get back to."

Another shake. Her head wasn't the only part of her shaking and shivering now.

"Sorry Kate, got to entertain our company."

He pulled the toothbrush out of her pocket, clicking it off, and pushed her gently away, "I'll put this back where it belongs."

As he walked away to deposit his prize he could see Kate slump a little forward, arms outstretched to the kitchen counter, seemingly needing support; her head was bent forward, her hair covering her face, deep breathing, and shaking legs the only real sign she was still alive.

C*B*C*B*C*B*C*B*C*B*C*B*C

When Castle hustled back into the den from the bathroom, the game was once again in full flow, though there seemed to be noticeably less enthusiasm. Fewer arm motions, barked exclamations, less noise overall.

He looked from Ryan to Esposito, who were exchanging glances of their own, before Espo shrugged and spoke, apparently having drawn the short straw. "Castle! I think we should probably go. Too many distractions here."

"Guys! No! I've been looking forward to this..."

Ryan felt he was getting extra practice on how to calm a panicked baby, "Dude! Chill out. We don't mean just us leave, we meant we all leave."

Epso and Ryan had sketched out the plan while Castle was up to whatever in the kitchen, and it was time to fill in the third amigo, "We can relocate to my place, no Beckett, no Jenny, nothing but bachelor pad freedom. Best of all? No distractions. Just the game."

Castle contemplated for just a moment before giving an acquiescent nod.

"Come on bro, let's get out of here!"

The guys had left by the time Castle had gathered his keys and wallet, heading to the door Kate called out to him from across the den, "Castle! Don't you dare leave me like this!"

"We've planned this for weeks Kate, you said I could play all Friday! You agreed!"

He pulled open the door, an action greeted by an almost whining, teasing response from behind him, "Cassstttllleee..."

He glanced back to say the final goodbye just as she shrugged the robe off her shoulders, pushing her chest out; revealing a skimpy bit of silk and lace she must have changed into at some point. He had to close his eyes against the visual barrage flowing his way, he didn't open them again until he had pulled the door firmly closed behind him.

C*B*C*B*C*B*C*B*C*B*C*B*C

Kate watched the door close, almost ready to scream; anger and frustration in potent combination flowing through her veins, all exacerbating the deep ache she felt.

He'd pay for this. He'd pay so hard and so long...

No he wouldn't, it'd be quick, because she was going to kill him.

Slowly.

So maybe it'd be a long period of suffering after all.

She left the robe lying in the middle of the floor and stalked back towards the bedroom growling to herself. Where had she hidden it? If Castle had found it, it was almost certainly concealed in her underwear drawer. Mixed in with the lacy pieces, not the practical cotton. In hindsight, one of his favorite places to explore, and perhaps the last place she should have tried to hide anything.

She dug around in the draw and finally found what she was looking for. So what if it was pink? She'd chosen a name for it now, it was going to be her Ghostbuster.


End file.
